Lost and Found
by sorry4beingstupid
Summary: The Boss has been feeling alone. But, nobody knows that. He had wanted one person for a long time. But what kind of obstacles will he have to go through to get her? While a new enemy starts mayhem, will The Boss be broken or will he stay as a Fighter? Fighting for his city Steelport, and the one he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I was running, my lungs were burning. I couldn't keep up anymore. I ran and tripped over a trashcan. Right then, a thick man with a trench coat came over and pointed a pistol at me. _

_In an eerie British voice I heard him say, "Perhaps, if you didn't run from me, I wouldn't have pointed this at you." _

_"I didn't know what you were up to." I said, truthfully. _

_"Sometimes, you are wrong, you have to be careful." I heard him chuckle before he shot me. _

**_ BOOM!_**

* * *

"HOLY HELL" I yelled, I was dripping in sweat, and my hair was down. I looked at my alarm clock, it was around 11 a.m. I sighed as I got up from my bed and walked straight into my bathroom. I faced the mirror, and studied my features. I had spiked up brown hair, blue eyes that were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and I had a 5 o'clock shadow beard. I took off my boxers and went into my shower, after my shower I got dressed in a new pair of boxers, a white dress shirt, black denim pants, and black boots. I knew there was tons to do today, and everything I have to do were important. I walked out of my bedroom and I walked downstairs, as I started to make my way into my kitchen I heard the elevator.

"Yo' Boss, where you at?" I heard Pierce call out.

"Right here." I answered.

Pierce started walking to me before I asked him why he was here.

"I'm here, so I can hang out." Pierce replied.

"Maybe, you can do a job for me?" I asked.

"What?" Pierce asked, he obviously didn't want to do anything for me.

"Go round up all the Saints and get them to the penthouse." I commanded.

"Hell nah, Boss you do it yourself." Pierce answered.

I glared at Pierce until he gave in, and exited the penthouse to go do what I asked him. I sighed and decided to walk to the helipad to wait for Pierce to get here with the other Saints.

We have been through a lot of shit lately. Especially with Zinyak, and the help with time-travel to prevent the world from getting destroyed, again. I had been happy that I wasn't P.O.T.U.S anymore. I miss it, and don't miss it.

I had felt as if I was getting soft, I was growing feeling for a "special" someone, it wasn't normal, I was the person with no feelings. Or, I had no time for having a girlfriend. She would be bait, if I did date her, though. Even though we had no enemies, we never know what might happen. So, it's better if I'm by myself, it's easier just to look out for myself.

**A/N Tell me if you like it, obviously this story will get longer over the course of time, I did rewrite this, so now it's a little better, tell me if you like it, review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Occasionally I would look up to see if the other Saints were here with Pierce. By the way, why is it taking him this long? I think this is taking him an unnecessary amount of time. Oh well... I looked again to see if they were here. Dammit. I walked to the elevator and started pacing, waiting for them.

"Ding" I saw Pierce walking into the penthouse with all the Saints.

" 'Bout damn time. What took you so long, Pierce?" I asked, with a little irritation added to my voice.

"Oh, you know the usual." Pierce said so casually.

"No, I fucking don't , I don't even care."

"Jeez." Shaundi added.

Wow, I even forgot she was there or everyone was there. I just stared at her, then turned my gaze back to everyone else.

"Soo what did you want to "do"." Matt asked.

"I don't even know, I just wan-"

**BOOM**

Who the hell wants to attack us now, after all the shit we've been through. Well, now I don't care my penthouse is on fire once again. I grabbed my pistol from my back pocket and went outside to see what was going on.

"Shit.." I saw a huge burnt up damaged helicopter. Of course, it crashed. Was some dumbass driving this? The debris from the helicopter was falling all over the damn place.

"Who the hell would crash into here?" Shaundi asked, while stepping over the debris.

"Some dumbass that was probably trying to attack us. Hey, it could probably be the pilot twerking too much. You know that shit is trending, right?"

"Boss, that's not funny."

"Shaundi, I know. We just need jokes once in a while."

"What do you mea-"

"Will you guys talk about this later?" Ben said.

"Yeah sure, let's just check the roof." I said, while walking up the stairs to the roof.

"Damn..."

**A/N Surprise! Cliffhangers! AHAHAHA! Anyways, next chapter you'll find out who was on the helicopter! Please review and tell me if you like it! I'll post the next chapter soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What The Hell?**

****I saw soldiers. Well, they were dressed like soldiers, mostly like S.W.A.T teams you see in movies. I saw one of them and looked for a wallet. Or, a badge. I found a badge it was built like the ones for Detectives. I read what it said.

"Magnificent Corporation..." I said out-loud.

"What kind of name is that?" Johnny asked, almost as he was going to burst out in laughter.

"It's so "Magnificent"." Kinzie said.

We all looked at her like "Really?"

"I suppose we just search them? Nevermind, Kinzie can you hack something or whatever you do?"

"I can try"

"Alrighty, everyone lets go inside I don't really want to stay outside."

"And leave this out here?" Shaundi asked as if I was stupid.

"Look, the fire went out, well kind of. But, we'll clean it tomorrow, ok?"

I could tell she was getting tired of me. I could feel it. And, that feeling wasn't good for me, I needed to do better. I couldn't let her "hate" me. Hate me so much she could really _kill_ me. She didn't know. Well, nobody knew how it meant to me. Even though I act like a dickhead 24/7. I really hope she didn't hate me. I kinda had small feelings for Shaundi. But, I ignored it. Then, it slowly grew. I will never tell her. She'll just say "That's good to hear.."

"Boss?"

"Huh?"

"Are we going to clean this up?" Shaundi asked again.

"Yeah, sure."

I could tell she was surprised with my answer. Since, I clearly said "No". But, I needed to change.

A change is good...

**A/N Sorry if my chapters are short. They'll get longer. *Promises* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After 7 hours of cleaning, I went to sleep. Weird thing is I love sleeping but, I have countless nightmares. Of course, all the other Saints decided to stay at my penthouse for a little while. I dressed down to my boxers and fell on my bed. Tired as hell. Finally falling asleep.

_ I was in a car, somewhere in a deep dark ditch. My hands were tied together behind my back. I somehow had a knife, I cut the rope and got out of the car._

_"Crap.." There were bodies all over the ditch and all of them looked like my brother. No, no. I was suffering my own hellish nightmare. It was like I wanted myself to suffer. I needed to find a way to wake up but, how? It was going to take a hell of a lot of energy to get out of this shithole. I looked up. This ditched was about 9 ft high. And with me being 6'4 I still couldn't reach it. Right then and there I heard a voice. _

_"You know why did you survive the crash but, not me." It was exactly my brothers' voice.  
_

_"I coul-"_

_"Then, you go into a damn gang, great job! All I want to say is enjoy hell, hehehe.." _

* * *

"NO!" I screamed. Damn dreams. I looked over at my clock. It was 1:23 a.m. I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to get water. I didn't think anyone was in my penthouse anymore. I'm pretty sure everyone left, so I just stayed in my black boxers. As I reached the kitchen I grabbed a glass and turned around. I jumped.

"Fuck, Shaundi why are you still here?"

"Just to put the wine bottle away. Pierce and Ben went crazy, why?"

"No, I just- you leave earlier all the time."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence after that, then Shaundi broke the silence.

"So what happened?"

What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean this." She pointed at my boxers.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah I could tell."

"Uhm, how?"

"I heard you screaming. Like, really dramatically."

"Oh, that's just nothing."

"Alright then, well I'm gonna go." Shaundi said as she proceeded to leave.

I walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I just wanted to say Thanks for putting the wine back."

"You're Welcome, Ok Bye."

"Bye.."

Then she left. I threw the glass that I put on the counter and screamed. I knew I should've did something. Even if it meant kissing her cheek. Or, something. I knew I was a pussy. I couldn't do anyfuckingthing. Why would I even say thanks for her putting a shitty wine bottle back? I needed to do something. No I didn't. It was just "feelings." They'll go away, anyways. She was just another "crush." With that I decided just to back to bed. Proceed on with my nightmares.

_I deserve nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up still feeling shitty about last night. I pushed the covers off of me and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting dressed I went downstairs, even though I had absolutely nothing to do. I decided to sit on the couch. Everything got boring without any enemies trying to kill me for once. I needed to think everything through. I still couldn't tell Shaundi about my feelings so, she's out-of-the-way for now. I also still needed to find out about "Magnificent Corporations." I _really _hope Kinzie got some data about them. In the back of my mind "Magnificent Corporations" sounded _awfully_ familiar. I had no ex highschool or college friends that wanted to kill me. Or I never knew one of them were C.I.A, or some shit. So, it couldn't be friends. Agh, who cares about Magnificent Corporations. They probably just crashed at my penthouse by accident.

"Ding"

God, why do people come to my penthouse? It's like everyone fucking lives here! Just come and go!

"Who is it?" I asked, not even bothering to look behind me to see who it was.

"It's Shaundi." My heart skipped a beat, just then I got up quickly.

"Oh, hey, I'm glad you weren't Pierce I would've just run to the helipad and jump off."

"Yeah, I would've probably done that too." I chuckled a little. Now, I just greatly didn't know what to do.

"Soo.. Do you think we should just wait here for everyone else?" Shaundi asked.

"Yeah, I'll send everyone a text telling them to come here, sit down Shaundi, or something." I offered. After that I started sending texts saying that they needed to come to the penthouse fast.

I saw Shaundi sit down on the couch, so I decided to sit next to her. Oh god, this is awkward I have no idea what to do.

"So, what's up with the "insomnia"?" Shaundi asked.

"Nothing, it's just nothing, you know, I can't sleep and that's it. It's not like you have to be my psychiatrist. I just, can't sleep." I said, truthfully.

"I didn't say I was going to be your psychiatrist."

"I know..."

"Why're you like this?"

"Huh?" I really had no idea what she was asking.

"I mean, with others _you_ act like a dick. You don't act silent. As if you're thinking about what you want to say. With me, it's _different.." _

_Damn,_ I was so speechless at this point I couldn't look at her anymore. At this point I wanted to run away. Not talk at all. It was different. Half of me is saying _kiss her._ The other half of me is saying, _don't_. Just say something like "I don't know." No! I couldn't! I have to tell the truth. Damn why is life so fucking hard? I took my eyes off the ground and looked at her. She needed an answer. _Right now. _Even if she says "I don't feel the same.." I'll feel better. I just need to know. And, _she _needs to know too... Here goes nothing...

"It's because, I lo-"

"Ding"

FUCK! Why do I always have to get cut off by something! Shaundi still looked at me.

"Later.." I mouthed.

Then, I got up from the couch, and walked to the elevator.

"Time to get work done?"

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! As I said before. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! But, anyways, the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy this one though! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

In about 10 hours we all sat down on the couch. We did absolutely nothing today. All we did was check our guns, and screw around.

"Kinzie, what did you find?" I asked.

"They are a high classified group of highly trained soldiers. That are commanded to take down every gang in Steelport."

"Damn, it's like battling STAG all over again." I really didn't want to go over that, again.

"So, what the hell do we do, then?" Johnny asked.

"Whatever the fuck we can." I commanded.

"Boss, it can't be that easy." Shaundi stated.

"I agree with Shaundi, I've been trying to find a hideout we can destroy. They're like ghosts. The only way we can get them is if they _come _to us." Kinzie also stated.

"The fuck can we do then?" I asked.

"Cause mayhem, look I don't know. All I know is they're just settling in Steelport. We'll just have to wait a couple of days, Ok?"

"Ok, Kinzie just keep trying to found out other things about them? Right now you can go."

"Alright, Boss, See you later."

"See you."

Right then she left. I looked at everyone else.

"Anyone else want to leave?"

Matt, Asha, and Keith David left. Well another boring fucking day. Pierce, Ben, and Gat all looked at each other.

"Wanna get drunk off our asses?"

"Playa' that's what I need."

"Let's Go!" They went into the kitchen and took all the beer I had. GREAT! Then, they just left the penthouse. Now, it was just Shaundi and I.

"It's getting late isn't it?" I said, changing the subject.

"You still haven't told me, why you are _different_ around me."

"Dammit.." I said quietly, but loud enough for Shaundi to hear.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

FUCK!

"Ok, I- ju- I don't know, alright. Let's leave it at that." I terribly wanted to get out of here.

"No."

"Well, what do you want?! You know what I don't even know but, I know I'm going to blurt it out. So listen to me if you want to know. I like no wrong word. Love isn't good, either. It's just "feelings", ok?!"

"Ok. That's what I needed. I'll leave now if that's what you want." She started to get up from the couch and I grabbed her wrist, to prevent her from getting up. I smashed my lips into hers, without even thinking. Hopefully, she wasn't creeped out, or worse, uncomfortable. We stopped kissing, I just looked at her. She looked astonished.

"I gotta go" Shaundi said, a little stuttering. She ran to the elevator, I tried to run to catch up to her. She got into the elevator. Then, it closed.

I was a little heartbroken, why did she run away? Why? I didn't care anymore. I'll ask her tomorrow. It was late enough. Or, was it? I ran to the elevator. I needed to know, how she felt. I got into my black Hammerhead and I drove into the busy city streets. Yes, I'm acting ridiculous but, I needed to know. She probably wanted nothing to do with me. But, still.

_ I needed to know..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was around 11:37 p.m at night when I arrived at the place Shaundi stays at. It was just like an apartment complex. Not really. I could tell she just got there also because her car door was still open. She forgot to close her car door. I walked up to the car and closed the door. I wanted to be nice for once. Some jackass could just steal her car, anyways. And, that "jackass" would've been me. I walked up to the building and went inside. It was like modern as in black/white colored stuff. I already knew where she lived so all I did was get into the elevator across the hall. I wanted to know if she "felt" the same. Like, commitment. Not commitment as in marriage shit. I knew I would never, ever, ever, get married. I lived in a family where everyone had kids! I was the last born though. It was like everyone got married in my family. It was typical for my family to have alot of kids. I was so stuck into thinking about my past life, and my family I didn't notice the elevator open. I got out quickly. I walked and found her apartment number. I knocked. Hell, it wasn't knocking more of as in banging.

"I know you're in there!" I yelled. "Just come out, please. We need to talk!"

"No!" I heard Shaundi yell back.

"I'll stay here, then!" I really kept my word. I went across from her door and sat down against the wall with my legs out. Fuck, she wasn't going to open the door was she? I started getting sleepy. I was slowly closing my eyes. I fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up, I saw someone standing in front of me. When I adjusted my eyes I realized it was Shaundi.

"How long have you been here, boss?" Shaundi asked.

"All night, why do you have a problem with that."

"No, it's just a little creepy with you staying here, watching my apartment."

"I told you I would stay here, waiting." I said, as I slowly got up. "You know, Shaundi, you could've invited me inside. But, I'll leave if you want."

As I started walking I heard Shaundi speak up.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What did you want?"

"I just needed to know how you felt yesterday night. You know about the _kiss_." I replied. I continued. "But, if you don't want to say anything that's fine with me. Maybe, you just needed to get away from me. I completely understand if you don't _feel_ the same."

Shaundi was completely speechless right now. I wanted something so I could just leave.

"Come inside."

"Why?" I asked.

"Kinzie is probably watching us. You know she hacked my phone, right?"

"Yeah, I ju-"

"Get inside, now."

I had to walk back to her apartment. Once I got inside she closed the door and locked it. Yep, maybe she was just going to murder me.

"I never wanted to say anything." Shaundi stated.

"What's that suppose to mean, exactly?"

"I don't want us _together._ It would never work. I mean it."

"But, I lov-"

"Don't even use that word! Just go, ok?"

"Alright..." I admit I'm a little heartbroken. I knew deep down I was probably going to kill dozens of people today. I soon left Shaundi's apartment. I got out of the building quickly and ran to my car. I drove to a nearby bar. I needed a _couple_ of drinks. In about a good 20-30 minutes I downed 10 beers. I was wasted as hell. I needed to shoot something. I got out of the bar and saw those soldiers that looked like the "Magnificent Corporation." soldiers. I took out my pistol and shot one of them in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The other soldier screamed.

"See you in hell" I said slurring my words and smirked. I soon shot the other soldier in the head. People were screaming and running everywhere in different directions. I started shooting everyone else and laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**Shaundi's POV**

I sat on the couch and I was thinking about The Boss.I felt a little sorry for The Boss. But, he can't just kiss me like that. I didn't need him at all. He was another guy with a different story. He would probably even dump me in 2-3 weeks.

I felt my cellphone vibrate, it was Kinzie. I answered it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where's The Boss?" Kinzie asked, she sounded worried.

"I don't know. He left my apartment a half hour ago."

"Wait, what was he doing in your apartment?"

"That doesn't matter Anyways, why do you need The Boss? Does he matter right now?"

"Yes, his penthouse is about to be attacked. We need to get there quickly. Look, can you find The Boss for me. I have to inform the others."

"I'll try." I said, but I was unsure if I was going to find him. The phone beeped. Wow, she just hanged up on me. Where would The Boss be right now. Well, since I said I don't want him. He is probably killing some people right about now. Now, I think I know where to find him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Boss's POV**

As I was still shooting people I started thinking about what happened to Shaundi and I. I understand she wanted nothing to do with me. I admit I had no girlfriends. Even if there were dances at High School I would be declined every time by every pretty girl. I wasn't the "attractive" guy, actually. But hey, look at me now. I heard an engine roar up behind me. I looked around.

"Shaundi, what are you doing here?"

"Boss, we need you now. Your penthouse is about to be attacked."

"To hell with it." I replied.

"I know you're having a hard time right now, but just get in my car."

"No, I'm having so much fucking fun! Shaundi join me!"

"No, get in the damn car, Boss!"

Reluctantly, I got inside her car. She closed her door and ignited the ignition. She started driving me to my penthouse. Seriously, I was having fun killing people. I looked out the window, soon enough we arrived at my penthouse. I got out of the car jogging to the elevator with Shaundi following behind me. When the elevator opened I saw that my penthouse was shattered.

"Hell, I missed the damn party." I said sarcastically.

Pierce screamed out. "Boss, Shaundi! Where were you guys!"

"Ask Shaundi where I was, she ruined my wonderful time killing people." I said. I was still damn mad at her.

Pierce asked, questioningly. "Is he okay?"

"I think." Shaundi replied.

I walked over to the couch and fell face first on what was left of the couch.

"Ah, damn these bodies are everywhere." I heard Johnny say out-loud.

"I don't recall it being very bloody, either." I said, while getting up from the bloody couch. I was covered with blood now.

"I'm gonna clean up." I said as I was walking upstairs. I tripped over a step and fell backwards landing on the floor.  
"Hey! I never knew the floor was this hard!"

"I'll help The Boss, just clean everything, alright?" I heard Shaundi say.

I got up again and started walking upstairs again. Shaundi was right behind me. As we reached the top we both went into my room.

"I won't be long." I said as I went into the bathroom.

I took my pants off and put a new pair on as I took off my shirt I remember I had forgotten to get another shirt in my bedroom. I walked out of the bathroom shirtless and walked to my dresser. I felt Shaundi staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked as I grabbed my blue v-neck and started putting it on.

"Huh?" Shaundi kind of questioned. I knew I put her out of her trance. I walked to her.

"You know I still like you." I whispered.

"What did I say? We _can't be _together." She replied, obviously getting annoyed.

"That's what you want. I don't want that. You still can decide. I'm done changing clothes, let's go." I said walking to the door. She grabbed my arm. What's wrong with us grabbing each others arms, or wrists.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I did.. see something I like." She admitted.

In my mind I was smiling. But, in reality I just stared into her eyes.

"Alright. Good job confessing." I said while chuckling. "Come on, lets go downstairs." I said. I opened the door for her she left first then I got out of the room second. As I closed the door I saw everyone staring at us.

"We didn't do anything dumbasses." I said while laughing a little bit. I walked downstairs and said.

"Let's get work _done."_

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry if the chapters are short! I might not be updating on some days. I have like this band thing going on, and I'm going to be a drummer. Well, am a drummer (with no experience, LOL) Anyways, I have to practice on the drum set. I will be terribly busy (Sorry!). But, for sure I will update. KEEP GETTING THE REVIEWS ON IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MYSELF! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I really love reading them. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How did they get to the penthouse, I mean what were they transported by?" I questioned as I sat on the steps of the stairs.

Kenzie replied, "By helicopters, of course." Gosh, I was dumbfounded.

"And, they just started shooting?"

"Hell yeah." Johnny answered.

Matt asked, "Boss where were you, anyways?"

"Drinking, and murdering. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

Pierce jumped in, "No, but you could've came by earlier."

Sarcastically I said, "Well, sorry I was _busy_. Can we just clean this place up, though. Soon, they're just going to destroy my WHOLE place."

Everyone agreed with me. I rounded up all the dead bodies that were on the floor and threw them in the trash. It wasn't that easy, I had to get a blanket and put all the bodies on the blanket. Then, I had to lug them out, all the way around the penthouse building outside. I walked back into the elevator and was silent. I didn't have anyone to talk to, it didn't really matter for me. Once I was back into the penthouse I saw everyone else trying to get all the damaged things into the trash-bags. Damn, I needed a maid.

* * *

**4 hours later...**

Why do we have to clean my penthouse all the time? I was happy when we finished. Everyone (including me.) were all close to the elevator downstairs.

"Tomorrow, Johnny and I will drive around Steelport looking for more soldiers. Hopefully, we can kidnap one and beat some things outta him." I said.

"What about us?" Pierce asked.

"Ben and you will look for some hideouts. Kinzie and Shaundi you guys will go kill some"Magnificent Corporation" soldiers and look for an I.D card. Something, that could get us in a high-class building. Matt and Asha, you guys will create some chaos and draw them to an abandon building. Everyone got their procedures?"

In unison, they all replied a very simple answer, "Yes."

"Good. Now leave. I need my _alone _time."

Mumbling they all left, walking into the elevator, all at once. I seriously did need my alone time. I needed to think everything through. Today.. today was a hell of a day. Getting rejected, and my penthouse being destroyed, this WAS a hell of a fun day. I walked to the kitchen and open the fridge, as I looked for beer I forgot Pierce stole all my beer.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as I slammed the fridge. I decided to go to my bedroom. As I got into my bedroom I sat on the bed. I found a picture of me, and my brother, the picture was sitting on the bedside table. I felt guilt go through my whole body.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered.

"Who's that?" I jumped at the voice.

I looked over to see who it was, "Shaundi! Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry. Who's that?" She asked, again.

"Nobody important, what do you need?" I asked, I walked over to my dresser and open it, I threw the picture inside the dresser.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fantastic. Now, leave."

Shaundi asked, "Why?"

"You're teasing me. You come and go. So, I would love it, if you left right now." I started to walk to leave the room. But, of course she was in the doorway. Preventing me from leaving.

I was getting irritated and asked nicely, "Can you move?"

"Sure. But, one question, why me?"

"Are we going through this, again?" I questioned. She again, was serious. It was just like the other night. I really wanted to drink myself to sleep. Or better yet, get into another coma.

"Okay, okay, It's you because, it's you. I mean, you can't really pick a person and say, "Yep, I'll have an attraction to them." Alright? Now, move." I was getting REALLY irritated. Shaundi finally moved.

"Thanks.. Now leave my penthouse."

"You can't just kick me out." Shaundi said.

"Uhh, fuck yes I can. Now get out."

Shaundi gave up, "Alright," as she started walking she said out-loud. "But, I'll think about it." Soon, she got into the elevator and left.

"Think about what?" I thought. I desperately needed some beer, though. Ehh, I'll just get water. After getting water and all that boring shit no-one likes, I sat on the couch. It was blood-free so I wasn't soaked with someone elses' blood.

I began thinking about my past life. In High School I wasn't that "Player." I was actually kind-of a nerd. I hated sports, and I loved being that person who can actually play some music. Funny thing was, when I was a small child I was "fat". Then, I became the guy "with a nice six-pack and eyes".

God, my childhood was "normal". Living in the suburbs, and having a mom and dad to help me. I wasn't meant to be a gang leader. I was expected to become a fucking doctor, I was also expected to have kids. Around, 3 little kids. Little shits running around, and calling me 'Daddy'. I like my life how it is now, but it's stressful sometimes. Like right now. Shaundi's playing with me. I hate it so much. She just needs to tell me one thing, maybe my 'feelings' don't matter to her. It's a joke because I'm a huge asshole. To me it's real, it's 'real'. Then, I wonder how it would feel like to have a normal life. Having kids, working, teenagers, and retiring. FUCK THAT! I forgot how late it was getting. I wanted to go to sleep. I decided to get up throw the glass in the sink, then get into my bedroom in the bathroom and brushing my teeth, finally I undressed, and fell on my bed. I wanted to sleep.

_Sleep took over me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

My alarm went off. It was 10 a.m and I groaned. I was very lazy today. But, I knew I had to do a ton of things today. I took a shower and got dressed into a Black button down dress shirt and blue denim jeans, with scruffy boots. I went out of my room and went downstairs. I sat on the couch waiting for all the Saints to get to the penthouse. I played with my pistol until I heard the elevator ding, or open.

"Boss, we're here." I heard Pierce say out-loud.

"Good, okay, Johnny let's go. Everyone do what I said yesterday."

Johnny and I went into the elevator first. We got to the garage and went in my black Hammerhead.

I drove out of the garage and went into the streets of Steelport.

"Boss, how are we going to find one of those soldiers?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Just look for one walking on the sidewalk, and shoot him in the leg."

Then, I heard Johnny shoot at one of the soldiers.

"Guess we found one." I heard Johnny say.

I quickly got out of my car and walked to the bleeding soldier, damn Johnny had luck right there, he was shot right in the knee. I picked him up and stuffed him in the trunk of my Hammerhead.

"Our job's done. Let's get back into the penthouse."

I drove all the way back to the penthouse parking into the garage. Johnny and I got out of the car, and I grabbed the guy from the trunk. Once we got into the elevator and got into the penthouse I dropped the soldier on the couch. I slapped him hard.

"Why're exactly here?" I asked, obviously wanting an answer.

"We're here because we're ordered to kill you. Look I'll do anything please let me go!" He was scared as hell. Kinzie wasn't lying there _were_ here to kill us.

"Tell me your I.D code, then I'll think about letting you go."

"It's 190237!"

"Alright thanks." I smirked, and shot the soldier. I got a piece of paper and wrote the code down. I shoved the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Let's dump this body." I walked to the storage room and grabbed a black plastic bag. I walked back to the couch and stuffed the soldier into the bag and went to the elevator. Once the elevator opened I walked outside and just left the body by the door. I heard a car roaring up to me. Thankfully it was Matt, and Asha. Behind them were Kinzie and Shaundi, and Pierce and Ben. Gunshots were being fired everywhere.

"Boss! Let's get inside!" I heard Pierce yell.

"Alright! Follow me!" I screamed.

Everyone ran into the building and into the elevator. Some were out of breath. Once we got to the penthouse Johnny was fighting mobs of soldiers. I grabbed my pistol and started shooting at the soldiers. Eventually, we killed all of them. Of course, the standby Saints cleaned up my mess. Thank god. I'm tired of cleaning dead bodies. Asha, Ben, Matt, Kenzie, Pierce, and Johnny left. I told them we could talk about what they found the next day.

Shaundi didn't want leave. She was teasing me again. I was sitting on the couch with her sitting on the other couch, on her phone. I had no idea what to do so I decided to start a conversation.

"What do you mean "I'll think about it?"." I asked. Bravo, greatest way to start talking.

"I mean I'll think about it." She answered.

"That's not helping."

"I know."

"Ugh.. Why did you reject me, anyways."

"Look what happened with Johnny. I thought he died, and I was a wreck. Now, if we're together I know if you die. I'm going to be a wreck. So it's better if we're not."

I was lost for words. I decided to say something smooth to get myself out of this place.

"I won't die." Fuck, that wasn't right.

"And, how do you know that?"

"I just know. So, can you give me chance?" I asked. I was sincere, I got up and walked to the couch Shaundi was sitting on, and I sat next to her. I looked into her eyes. Hopefully, I didn't look awkward. She still didn't answer. I kissed her. But, it wasn't a quick one. Shaundi didn't break it. In fact, we were continuing. I broke the kiss.

"Hey, maybe we can continue this in the bedroom?" I asked. Shaundi smiled, we started kissing again, I slowly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I closed the door, and slowly put her on the bed, we ripped off each others' clothes. We made love all night. Of course until we gave up. I fell asleep, I finally felt happy for the first time in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**C****hapter 11**

I woke up with Shaundi laying on my chest. I smiled. I looked over at my clock. **11:38 a.m**. I was surprised I didn't have any nightmares last night. I wasn't use to a woman in my bed. That sounded wrong. I meant I had one night stands but, they usually left after that. Or, I kicked them out. They wouldn't stay with me the whole night. This was different. I felt Shaundi move, she woke up.

"Good Morning, well afternoon, I don't know, it's in between." I said, I was confused with the time.

"Shit, how long were we asleep." Shaundi asked.

"Kinda long, look it's okay. I don't think anybody were looking for us." I tried to soothe her. I started getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Shaundi asked.

"To take a shower. Why, wanna join?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes." I was shocked with Shaundi's answer.

After our shower, we both got dressed. I got dressed into a white v-neck, black denim jeans, and the same scruffy black boots. Before we left the room I asked Shaundi a question.

"So, are we a thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just had sex, and I want to know was that a one-time thing? Or, is it a boyfriend-girlfriend thing?" I questioned.

Shaundi answered, "It's a boyfriend-girlfriend thing."

"I thought you didn't want me." I replied.

"I change my mind."

I smiled, "Alright, let's go."

We both left the room, hopefully nobody asked what's up between us.

'When is everyone suppose to be here?" Shaundi asked.

"I don't know, right about now." I replied. Damn, I had good timing because once I said that I heard the elevator ding, then open.

"What's up Boss?" Pierce asked, while walking out of the elevator, with the other Saints behind him.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Wait, why is Shaundi here?" Pierce asked, he was getting suspicious. Shaundi, and I exchanged glances.

"Oh uhh, she came early." I answered, I was praying to God he would buy it.

"I don-" Pierce was cut off by Johnny.

"Look, it doesn't matter, let's just get to the killin'."

Thank god Johnny saved me from explaining to all the Saints about what was going on. We all sat on the couch and planned what we were going to do today.

"Shaundi, and I will go to the HQ of Magnificent Corporations and look for files to destroy." I said.

"Or, you can mess up the computer system." Kinzie broke in.

"Okay, we'll do that. Kenzie you stay here and watch us from the traffic cameras. Johnny you stay here at the penthouse on guard. Pierce and Ben you protect me and Shaundi from getting killed, outside of the building. Matt, and Asha you guys will go with us. But, we enter the building at different times, and you guys will also go to different parts of the building, and try to hack as many computer system files. Everyone got what to do?" I asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison (except me, of course.)

"Good, alright Shaundi let's go." Shaundi and I got into the elevator and got down to the garage. We both got into my black Hammerhead and I drove out of the garage driving to our location.

"You know the code?" Shaundi asked, unsure if I did remember the code.

"Yeah, it's 190237." I answered.

"Good.." Shaundi started looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I just wanted to see if you are okay." I answered.

"Oh.. When are we going to tell everyone about us?" Shaundi asked.

"Whenever you are ready to tell them."

"Well, I think I'm ready now." Shaundi replied.

"Okay, we'll tell them when we finish this mission." I said. "We're here."

We both got out of the car. We started walking into the building. They had absolutely no fucking security. Shaundi and I walked into a room, beside the door a sign said "Security System Room."

"Hey, you're not suppose to be here." A man dressed in a suit said. I shot the man with my pistol that had a silencer on.

"Boss, I'll try to mess up the computers, watch the door."

"Alright." I answered.

Right then, huge waves of soldiers started coming in. I started shooting them. I got all headshots, I never missed a shot. One almost got me in the leg, but I dodged the bullet.

"Get the criminals!" I heard some soldiers yell out. The alarm was going off. It was loud as hell.

"Shaundi! Can you hurry up a little!" I yelled out, obviously getting impatient.

"I'm almost done! Just 5 more minutes."

"It's been like 10 minutes already!" I yelled.

"Just a little more!"

I groaned, I continued shooting other soldiers. In about 10 minutes I heard Shaundi yell out.

"Done!"

"Alright then let's go!" I yelled back. We made our way outside and into my Hammerhead. I started driving while bullets were being fired from every direction. My phone started ringing. It was Kinzie, I answered the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Boss! A tank is coming your way!"

"Fuck, is the penthouse being attacked?" I asked.

"No! Get here to the penthouse quickly, though! It's the only safe place for now!"

"Alright I'll be right there!" I hung up, and focused on my driving more. Once, Shaundi and I got to the penthouse I saw the standby Saints helping by killing the soldiers outside. Shaundi and, I ran into the elevator of the penthouse.

"That was exciting." I said, while being out of breath.

"Very." Shaundi agreed.

The elevator opened and I saw all the Saints in my penthouse. Shaundi and I both walked towards them.

"Did you guys destroy the computer systems?" Kinzie asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good."

"What do we do now, Boss?" Pierce asked.

"We wait."

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"I mean something will happen, with their systems, they might attack us later tonight, or tomorrow." I said.

"Probably not, I destroyed their mapping systems, and changed their weapons safe code. And, yes they have a safe for weapons, now they can't get into their safe for weapons." Shaundi said.

"I love you." I said.

"Boss, did you just say "I love you."?" Pierce asked.

"Ahem, no you're hearing stuff." I answered.

"No, you just said "I love you."." Matt said.

"Shut up, Matt." I said. "Anyways, let's go celebrate." I proposed.

"Where?" Shaundi asked.

"Nowhere." I said.

"Alright then." Johnny said.

We all sat on the couch and talked, mostly about nothing, in about 3 hours everyone left. And, I was by myself I just relaxed on the couch. I was thinking about everything. Anything, really. I knew I had got what I wanted with Shaundi. Question is "How long is it going to last?" I asked myself. Hopefully, forever. I needed to go get more beer. Eh, I'll get it in like 5 more days, Right now I'm lazy as fuck. I stayed on the couch.

_Life is good for now..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I had woken up from a dreamless sleep, at least there wasn't a dream at all, it would've been a nightmare. Shaundi wasn't besides me in my bed, this time. She hasn't been speaking to me a lot it's as if she's ignoring me, and not ignoring me at the same time. Maybe, she is off at place on what had happened the other night. Or that's how relationships are. I don't even know how relationships work. I got up and out of bed, I walked to the bathroom and stripped off of my boxers and went into my shower. To of course take a damn shower, after my shower, I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist to cover myself. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the dresser to find some clothes.

I started to hear the door open, my heart was beating faster, dammit who wanted to see me half-naked? If an enemy was the one that opened my door and took the towel off my waist I'm fucking screwed. I looked behind me, hoping it wasn't an enemy.

"Dammit, Shaundi do you live here? You keep sneaking up on me." I was a little glad it wasn't an enemy.

"Do you want me to live here?" Shaundi asked.

"That's going a bit too far." I said.

"I know." Shaundi said, while walking up to me.

"Can I get dressed?" I asked.

"I've seen you naked before, it's not like you have anything to hide."

"I know, I just don't want anyone coming to the penthouse to see me dressing up while you're right in front of me." I replied.

"Alright.. I'll be next to the elevator if you need me." Shaundi said, while leaving my room, and closing my door.

I grabbed a new pair of boxers and started putting it on, I then got dressed into Black button-up plaid shirt and grey denim pants. Of course, same boots. I opened the door and, walked out of my room.

"Where are we going?" Shaundi asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you are dressed nice. I assumed we were going somewhere."

"Thanks..." I said, sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Shaundi asked.

"I obviously don't want to do anything today. So want to go somewhere? Before anyone gets here."

"I don't know where to go." Shaundi replied.

"Then we'll just go for a drive, until we find a place, or a thing to do." I said.

"Alright."

"Let me get my car keys, stay here, Shaundi."

I walked into my room, I was looking for my car keys on the bedside table. I couldn't find it. I decided to go in my kitchen and look for my car keys. Once, I got into my kitchen I saw my keys on the counter I grabbed the keys, and walked back to where Shaundi is.

"Where were the keys?" Shaundi asked, while we were walking inside the elevator.

"In the kitchen." I said, while pressing the down button.

"Dumbass." Shaundi replied.

"I know." I said, truthfully.

Once we reached the garage we got into my Hammerhead. I started to drive, I looked around to see what building caught my eye for Shaundi, and I to go in.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Shaundi.

"I'm doing fine." Shaundi answered.

"You're not awkward with me?"

"No."

"Alright, oops." I took a sharp turn and accidentally ran over a pedestrian.

"Nice going." Shaundi said to what had happened.

"I know, it's my pleasure to accidentally kill a person."

"No, you just can't drive a car right." Shaundi spoke the truth. The truth that I was scared of, and the truth is I can't drive worth shit. Hell, now I know where to go. But, it's a place where it brought memories. StillWater. (**A/N Tell me if I spelled it wrong. *ashamed of self*)**

"Shaundi, we're going to be in this car for a long time. So relax, we're probably going to get to our destination in a few hours." I said.

"Okay?" Shaundi was very unsure of where we were going.

I chuckled a bit. Hopefully, I didn't sound like those psychotic rapists.

It took us a good 5 to 6 hours to get to StillWater, Shaundi fell asleep, and I drove up to Purgatory.

"Wake up." I said, softly.

She woke up with a surprised look on her face.

"Is this a dream?" Shaundi asked.

"Yes, it's a dream." I said back, I wanted to mess with her.

"Really?"

"Fuck no." I replied.

"So what do we do here?" Shaundi asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to go back to Steelport after that damn long drive. We'll stay here for a couple of days. Then, we'll go back. Hopefully, nobody dies with me gone." I answered.

"Okay." Shaundi agreed with my plan, I think.

Shaundi, and I got out of my car and walked up to Purgatory, I opened the door to Purgatory, damn it looked exactly looked how it was before. It took me a trip back to memory lane.

"So what do here?" Shaundi asked.

"I don't know, kick back relax." I answered. I continued, "Anyways, I'm going to sleep, my ass hurts from driving for so long."

"Alright, I'll join you, soon. I'll stay here for a little." Shaundi replied, while taking her phone out and sat on the couch.

"Okay." I started walking to what use to be my bedroom. Loads of happiness came over me. I was at "home" and I missed it. I took my clothes off and the remaining clothes I had on was grey boxers. I laid down on my bed, I missed how my bed felt. I slowly fell asleep and darkness fell upon me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

** A/N I rewrote chapter 1 so make sure to check it out if you want to again! Sorry, if I haven't updated for a few days. It's been a busy week, especially when you are in band. But, I'm back! Anyways, Enjoy :D. **

I woke up with Shaundi by my side. I thought it was an absolute dream when we went to Purgatory. I guess it wasn't. I slowly got up and out of bed and got dressed in my clothes from yesterday, I should've thought about packing clothes if I wanted to go. I left my bedroom and went downstairs, maybe I can spend my time at Purgatory. I sat down on the couch and grabbed an old magazine that was on the table. Hell, I wish I could stay here at Purgatory forever. But, I knew I couldn't. Right then, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around with a gun in my hand. It was Shaundi.

"Fuck, I thought it was someone else." I said as I started to put my gun away.

"Oh really?" Shaundi said sarcastically while walking to the couch and she sat by me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, smirking.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Holy shit Kinzie was freaking out wondering where The Boss and Shaundi were. Honestly, I don't really give a shit. We were all at The Bosses' penthouse and talking about where they could've gone.

"Hmm, maybe they got kidnapped." Pierce said.

"I don't think The Boss and Shaundi could get kidnapped easily and, at the same time." Matt had said.

"Kinzie, did you find them?" Pierce asked, completely ignoring Matt and, giving up on wondering where the hell they were.

Kinzie looked up from her laptop, and answered.

"From traffic cameras I've hacked into, they seem to be in Stillwater."

"Hell, why would they be in Stillwater?" I asked.

"I don't know, Johnny go and get them." Kinzie ordered.

"Fuck, no." I answered.

"And, why not?" Kinzie asked.

"They probably don't want to be interrupted." I answered.

"Go." Kinzie ordered, again.

"Fuck" I said as I was getting up from the couch and, I got into the elevator, once the elevator opened I went into my car, and started driving.

Once, I got to Stillwater I went straight to Purgatory, I parked my car (not really.) and I went inside Purgatory. What I saw was not expected. I saw Shaundi on top of The Boss, on the couch, and them both on a full make-out session.

"Shit!" I heard The Boss yell while he pushed Shaundi off of him.

Hell, I wanted to laugh my ass off.

"Alright lovebirds, time to get back to Steelport, we need you." I said, as I started leaving Purgatory I heard The Boss mumble something to Shaundi, I walked to my car, and I got inside. I started driving back to Steelport, with The Boss following me.

* * *

"Do you think Johnny will tell everyone?" Shaundi asked me while I was driving.

"I honestly don't know. But, let's hope he doesn't." I said sheepishly, I was highly embarrassed about what happened.

I heard Shaundi sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just confused about what happened."

"Me, too." I answered.

"Why did you push me off of you?" Shaundi asked.

"It's just a fast act thing, that's why I pushed you off of me." I answered.

"Oh.." I heard Shaundi say lowly.

We were quiet the whole entire drive to Steelport. Once we got to my penthouse and into the elevator Johnny, Shaundi, and I were quiet. The elevator opened and I heard Kinzie started to talk.

"What were you guys doing?" Kinzie asked Shaundi, and I.

Then I heard Johnny speak up, "Doing business, it doesn't matter, anyways."

I sighed, I was relieved he didn't say Shaundi and I were making out. But, we still had to tell the Saints about us.

"What do you guys need?" I asked.

"We need to know what to do if Magnificent Corporations attack us." Kinzie said.

"You're the smart one." I answered.

"And, you're The Boss." Kinzie said back.

"Look I have no idea what to do if they attack us. They are trained sol-" I was cut off by a huge explosion going off outside. I looked out the window in horror and saw dozens of soldiers coming from every direction.

"Fuck! Boss, what do we do?!" I heard Pierce yell out while pulling out his gun.

"Shoot em' then exit the building, what the fuck do you think we do?!" I yell back while shooting some soldiers that were entering the penthouse from outside.

I shot at least 20, hell, how many is there? I tripped over a dead body and soldier jumped on me and started attacking me. He punched me in the face while I took my pocketknife and stabbed him in the throat, killing him almost instantly. His blood were on my hands. Another soldier shot at me barely missing my head.

"THE FUCK?!" I yelled and grabbed my pocketknife from the dead soldier. I got the other soldier right in the head. Fire was taking most of the building, I desperately wanted to get out of the penthouse before The Saints, or I die. I grabbed my pistol and continued shooting, again I got attacked by another soldier from behind. While I was trying to get him off of me, I heard Shaundi yell out.

"Boss! Watch out!"

"Huh?" I said, then BOOM! Everything went dark, at first I thought I died and this is how death is. But, I knew I was knocked out because I could feel myself being carried into a car. I wonder where the other Saints are. They wouldn't let me be carried out like this. I knew I was getting kidnapped.

"Do we keep him alive?" I heard a faint voice say.

"No, slowly but, painfully kill him." I heard another voice say.

"Yes, sir."

_Shit, this isn't going to end well..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

** Hey guys I'm starting a new Saints Row story and continuing this one as well. I'll be updating the same as always. Make sure to check the other story if you are interested! **

I had woken up with my hands tied on a pipe. There were three guys in the room with me. Two were guarding the door and one was interrogating me.

"Do you know why you are here?" The man in front of me asked, with an awfully familiar British accent.

"Yeah, so I can get my damn large order of fries." I said sarcastically.

He punched me hard in the ribcage which my insides feel like they were being gutted up.

"I don't think that's the correct answer." He said while chuckling.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because, you screwed us over. Thinking you're the big ass dog. Truth is.. you aren't."

"Where's the other Saints?" I asked, changing the subject.

"That reminded me, this woman seems important to you." He said, while pushing a button, a T.V screen came down and showed Shaundi and a guard. The guard was interrogating her the same as me.

"It would be a shame if we had to do something to her," he continued.

"You bastard." I spat out.

"Oh look this isn't disturbing you is it?" He asked.

Soon I saw the other man on the screen caressing Shaundi's cheek.

"She's mine. Not yours." I said, trying to break free.

"Now we know your weak point."

"Look, let The Saints go, kill me." I said.

The man gave up and took out his phone type thing.

"Release them, but, keep the girl."

"Fuck," I said lowly.

"Now, I'm going to have fun torturing you." The man said while chuckling.

I looked at the T.V and saw the other man dragging Shaundi out of the room.

"Sorry." I whispered.

**A/N This is the shortest chapter sorry. My computer is acting up so I tried to write this really fast, but, it's going to be longer next chapter. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy crap! School can really catch up to you. But, now. I'm free! :D**

* * *

I felt something on my forehead. I felt my forehead and looked at my hand. Blood was all over my hand. I knew they had beatened me, what scared me was when I wondered where Shaundi was.

I heard a low weak groan behind. It was Shaundi. From what it seems we had been thrown into a different room. As prisoners, weak, barely strong enough to even lift a pistol.

"Where the hell are we?" Shaundi asked, while getting up.

"From the looks of it, it seems like we are in Vegas." I said sarcastically, smirking.

I received a short glare from Shaundi, which was good enough.

I stood up and walked to the door, of course, it was locked. Fuck, "How are we going to get out?" I heard Shaundi ask.

"I have no fucking idea."

"Great." Shaundi said, she sighed while pacing in the small room, "Do you think the others are planning to save us?"

"Probably." I said, doubting my own gang.

I saw a small light coming from the wall. "Hey, look." I said as I started walking.

"Shit.." I said lowly as I realized it was just a small window with concrete bars.

"I know this can't be a prison room." Shaundi stated.

"And, how the hell do you know that?" I asked.

"This room is too, comfy. Someone is probably going to come and take us somewhere else."

Shaundi was right, the room had a medieval look. It was too neat. Something those rich people have.

Right then, two heavily armed guards came into the room. Then, a clean cut man with a suit walked towards Shaundi, and I.

He started speaking, "You guys are awake, I thought you were dead. But, that would've been a good life, yeah?"

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, remembering I didn't have a gun with me.

"A marvelous man with great power, and responsibility. A man who can do many things, and ruin many lives, such as yours. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Oliver Winsterburry."

"Alright, yeah, got it, mom. Now can you release me?" I asked.

A slap came over my face which stung like hell.

"Don't you dare disrespect me. I could easily take her." Oliver said, pointing at Shaundi

"You wouldn't." I said, fists clenching.

"You know, sometimes you screw with the wrong person, and they can just take the person you 'love'." Oliver said, emphasizing on the word love.

"You know we can just kill him Boss." Shaundi said. Obviously getting tired of 'Oliver's' shit.

"Darling if you kill me, my guards can kill him." He said pointing at me, "You wouldn't like that, would you my dear?" Oliver asked.

"First, I'm not your fucking darling, second, he can protect himself." Shaundi said.

"From highly-trained guards?" He chuckled, "I don't think so."

Soon, he brought out a gun and shot me in the knee.

"FUCK!" I yelled out in agony, clutching my bloodied, shot knee. I felt my body burning, mostly my knee, as if I was in Hell.

"Boss!" Shaundi yelled out.

"He's going to die, hopefully. Then, you can be mine. I told you to be careful, but darling, you didn't listen."

"You bastard.." Shaundi said lowly to herself, but, I could still hear her.

I tried getting up, but, I ended up falling back down on the floor. One of the guards kicked my stomach. This is about the second time I felt hopeless.

"S-stop.." I said, I knew I had to do everything in my power to get up and protect Shaundi. I knew I couldn't.

"Well, are you enjoying the show?" Oliver asked Shaundi.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Dear, expressions say everything."

"Yeah, because you shot my boyfriend, he's losing consciousness. Of fucking course I'm enjoying the show!" Shaundi said sarcastically.

"Really?" I heard Oliver say, with some hope.

"Fuck no." I answered for Shaundi.

My vision was going blurry, but, I could still see Shaundi take Olivers' gun and shoot him, and the guards. I felt her dragging me across the floor.

"Dumbasses, leaving the damn door open." I heard Shaundi say to herself. I heard some gunshots, then guards yelling, "Get them!"

Then, I could feel myself being dragged across the pavement, I was then pushed into a nearby car.

"Come on, stay with me." I heard Shaundi say. Of course, I knew I wasn't going to die, I mean, Johnny took a fucking shotgun to the knee. That means, I can take a pistol to the knee. I started closing my eyes, tired as hell. The bullet was the least of my worries. But, for Shaundi she's freaking out. I closed my eyes, not caring if Shaundi thought I was dead.

Right then, I could feel myself being dragged and put on a stretcher.

"We're here." I heard a faint whisper.

_I felt darkness overtake me._


	16. Chapter 16: Kidnapping Ends With Plan

**Sorry I didn't update. I had three tests. I passed both of the tests, I didn't study at all :P. The third test, I don't know if I passed that one. But, here I am, yay! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings. I was of course, in a hospital room. I looked at my knee, it was bandaged up. I looked to my left and saw Shaundi sitting in a seat, sleeping. She looked tired as hell. I wonder how long I was out. I tried lifting my shot knee.

I groaned in pained. This was the worst for me. I want to kill Oliver so bad now. But, Shaundi did that. Fuck, now I just want to get out of this hospital. I saw Shaundi wake up.

"Hi.." I said, quietly, "How long have I been out." I asked.

"About 3 days." Shaundi said, as she got up and out of her seat.

I chuckled a little for no reason. "Can you get me out of this hell hole?" I asked.

"I think Johnny would be the one to do that." Shaundi said.

"Aww, I thought you were the one to be breaking me out of here." I teased.

"Don't push it." Shaundi warned.

"And, what will you do?" I asked.

Shaundi looked at my shot knee.

"Okay, I'll stop." I said, giving in; afraid that Shaundi would actually do that.

Shaundi laughed a little; which scared me.

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't do that." Shaundi said.

I let out a huge breath of air.

"Now, can you get me out of here?" I asked, soon Johnny came in.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Sup." Johnny said.

I looked at Shaundi then back at Johnny. It was awkward since he knew our dirty little secret.

"So how have you been?" Johnny asked me.

"Eh, I've been better." I said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Shaundi said, while leaving the room.

"So you, and Shaundi, huh?" Johnny asked, when Shaundi left the room.

"Yeah." I said.

"I won't tell anyone, maybe I would.." Johnny said, obviously playing with me.

"I'll shoot both of your knees with a shotgun if you do." I threatened Johnny.

"Hey, I woul-" Johnny was interrupted with a huge explosion going off. The hell with damn explosions! Johnny and I heard screams by dozens of people out of the room.

"Come on." Johnny said, he helped me up; then he put me on a stretcher and handed me a pistol.

"You shoot, while I push you." Johnny ordered.

"Just like I did with you, except you didn't do shit." I said while chuckling.

"Yo' fuck you." Johnny said, as he started pushed me out of the room.

I started shooting the enemies; it was Magnificent Corporation. They are annoying me, I swear they follow me everywhere.

"Where's Shaundi?" I asked Johnny as I was shooting.

"I don't know. But, I'm sure she's fine." Johnny said.

We got to the entrance and got outside, Johnny pushed me off the stretcher, and pushed me into his car. He drove away.

"What about Shaundi?" I asked.

Johnny's phone started ringing. He answered it and handed it to me, "Boss, it's for you."

"We have something," I heard on the other end.

"What do you have?" I asked, getting angry.

"Of course, your weakness, hell, you always fail." The man said, chuckling.

"Fuck you." I said, then; I heard Shaundi struggling through the other line.

"Be careful." The man said, then he hanged up.

"Johnny, we need to get to the penthouse." I ordered.

* * *

Once, we got to the penthouse, Johnny helped me inside.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny asked me as he helped me on the couch.

"They took Shaundi." I said. Hiding my anger.

"Shit." Johnny said.

I tried getting up; but I ended up falling back on the couch.

"Ah Fuck!" I yelled with frustration.

"Yo' Boss take it easy."

"Why the fuck should I?" I asked Johnny, with a hint of anger.

"Do you want to be in pain while you're trying to save Shaundi?" Johnny asked.

"If it saves her, then yes!" I yelled.

I took my phone that was laying on the counter and texted the other Saints to get to the penthouse.

"What's going to happen?" Johnny asked.

"We're going to give them hell." I answered.

_And, there WILL be hell..._


	17. Chapter 17: Saving Shaundi

** Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

I tried getting up and fell back down on the floor; I obviously wasn't in shape. I needed to be able to walk if I wanted to save Shaundi. But, I couldn't; it killed me to know that I couldn't save Shaundi. I knew the other Saints could. But, I wanted to do this myself.

"Boss, just let us do this." Pierce said, looking at me on the ground.

"No." I slowly got up, I balanced myself with my other leg. "See look, I could probably hop on this leg."

"Hell no, Boss you aren't doing this." Johnny said.

I tugged on my T-Shirt. At least I was out of the hospital clothing. I grabbed a pistol and reloaded it, "Trust me, Shaundi and I will come back safely, alright?"

"Do you even know where she is?" Pierce asked.

"I know how Magnificent Corporation is. I know where they have her." I answered.

"Okay, we'll let you go. But, if you come back with Shaundi, I'll be happy. If you come back in a casket, you'll see how mad I'll become." Johnny said, "Bring them hell.."

"Oh, I will." I said, I made my way to the elevator limping with my other leg.

I got out of the penthouse building and to my car. It hurted like hell when I was driving. I arrived at my location, I knew it was the right place; I snuck into the building through the back and heard two soldiers talking.

"Do you know where they got the prisoner?" One of the soldiers' asked.

"They got her holed up in some room. I think it was the interrogating room."

"Dumb-asses." I said to myself, I made my way to the interrogating room, I opened the door a crack; I saw Shaundi and no one else. Maybe, they went somewhere. I went inside the room. Shaundi was in handcuffs; like she was arrested. I stood up; well kind of.

"Boss?"

"Shh, I'll get you out of here, now, do you know where the key is?" I asked, motioning toward the handcuffs on her.

"It's under the table."

"Why are these guys so stupid?" I asked, I grabbed the keys, and released Shaundi. "Let's go, before they come."

We both made our way out of the building, I gave Shaundi my car keys; my knee was hurting.

"You sure you're okay?" Shaundi asked as she was driving back to the penthouse.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get better. At least you're okay." I replied, "What did they do to you?"

"Oh you know the usual, questioning."

"They didn't beat you?" I asked, a little worried.

"No, you came just in time."

We both got to the penthouse and went inside.

"Yo' you got Shaundi." Johnny asked me, I made my way to the couch and slumped down.

"Yeah, he got me." Shaundi said.

"So what do we do now, Boss?" Pierce asked.

"I have no idea, payback, anything."

"I say we should blow up their building." Johnny proposed.

"Greatest. Idea. Ever." I said between pauses. "Let's get started tomorrow." I said.

"Why?" Pierce and Johnny asked in unison.

"Do I have to point it out?" I asked, motioning toward my leg.

"Fuck, that's nothing, Boss." Johnny said.

"Hey, I haven't really been used to being shot up like this." I said.

Johnny and Pierce started mumbling some words, and left my penthouse. What-the-fuck-ever.

"So, what do I do?" Shaundi asked.

"Anything, just try not to get kidnapped again." I teased.

"Asshole."

I chuckled a little, "Oh, come on, lighten up."

"You know, I can shoot your knee."

"You wouldn't." I said, with a fake gasp.

"Oh yes I would." Shaundi said.

"Okay, now, I'll stop."

"Good."

I laughed a little, "You know, I have a feeling you're going to hit my leg."

"Maybe I will."

We continued talking for about an hour; then Shaundi left and I was left alone at my penthouse, I had gotten tired and went to bed. I was thinking about tomorrow, making small side notes for what was going to happen. Then I drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so happy I can update today. I haven't said this but, thank you for all my nice reviews, and thank you for liking my story I'm really glad. So, my present to you guys is this chapter. I hope you like it! **

* * *

I had gathered all the Saints at my penthouse and we had been brainstorming on ways how we can blow those motherfuckers up. My knee felt better, even if there was any pain it wouldn't prevent me from killing them. I needed to kill all of the soldiers of Magnificent Corporation.

"You can't do this, you'll kill yourselves!" yelled Matt, obviously against our idea.

"What the fuck do you want us to do then?!" yelled Johnny, "It's the only way of at least getting rid of them."

"I totally agree." I said, raising my right hand up. "Let's not fight, it won't work. We'll just do what I say, because I'm the damn boss. And, what I'm saying now is we should kill them, and blow up their HQ."

"Fine.." said Matt, giving up on reasoning with us, if he even was reasoning with us.

"Then, let's get to it." Johnny proposed.

"Johnny you're with me, Kinzie, you hack any doors that are electrically opened. Shaundi you are with Asha, Matt you're with Pierce and Ben. Shaundi, you and Asha get to any security watch rooms and make sure you guys get there before they see Johnny and I. Pierce, Ben, and Matt you guys make sure most of the soldiers in the HQ are dead. Johnny and I will set up the bombs."

Everyone grabbed their guns and left the penthouse, as well as Johnny and I. I had the bombs in a duffel bag, we both entered his car. We arrived at the HQ, we entered the building, I saw dead soldiers everywhere.

"Damn, we're late." said Johnny as we walked over the dead bodies.

"Let's get to an 'important part' of this building." I said.

We both saw a room filled with other types of bombs, they weren't normal bombs, they were stronger than ours. I entered the room and unfilled the duffel bag and filled it back with the stronger bombs. I handed one to Johnny.

"Put this close to the entrance, I'll put this in the control room, if they have one."

"Alright." said Johnny and left with the bomb.

I limped a little and walked to the control center room, holy crap it was bigger than I thought. I put the bomb under a huge computer and the bomb timer was set at five minutes. Shit. My phone started ringing. I answered it, "Yeah?"

"Boss, we're all out of the building did you set the bombs?" asked Shaundi.

"Yeah, I'm about to get out, actually I need to right now, bye." I said, hanging up before Shaundi could even say anything. I limped to the entrance and saw Johnny.

"Fuck, Johnny we need to get out it's going to blow up any minute now!" I yelled, limping and jogging at the same time.

"Then, let's go!" yelled Johnny, we exited the building with a huge explosion behind us.

"Damn, that was a hell of an explosion. Wasn't it?" Johnny asked, amazed with the explosion.

"It surely was." I said, wiping debris off of my clothes, "Let's go."

We got back to Johnny's car, I looked at the ruined building, we are totally screwed. We crossed the line. When we entered the penthouse I was greeted with cheering Saints.

"Boss, you think I could throw a party?" asked Pierce.

"I don't care."

"So, that means yes?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck Yeah!" Pierce yelled with excitement. "LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pierce again yelled.

Oh shit I was going to regret this, wasn't I? I sighed and slapped myself in the face as Pierce started inviting people through texts. This is certainly going to be a fucking mess. All I wanted to do was go take a nap, or something. Hey, maybe a party is good for this occasion. Since we did just blow up our enemies' goddamn HQ.

I smiled a little and waited for the people to come over. Yeah, now I can't wait for this party. _  
_

_Let's do this.._

* * *

**A/N That's it until next chapter! Which will come tomorrow, maybe. Anyways, again, thanks for the nice reviews, it keeps me going. Have a nice weekend! **


	19. Chapter 19: Party Time

My penthouse was quickly filled with people I didn't know, and strippers. I tried going to my room with a bottle of vodka but I found two people fucking on my bed. I need to remember to clean my bed. I found Shaundi by the bar area, and some other idiots by her. I saw Johnny with a stripper; and Pierce also with a damn stripper. Asha, Ben, Matt, and Kinzie I have no fucking idea where they were. Then again, the party was huge.

I pulled on my tie, I was wearing a black suit and tie, which seemed like a weird thing to do at a party.

A stripper started dancing by me, I ignored her and left; making my way to Shaundi.

"You look a little lonely." I said, setting the vodka bottle I had in my hand down on the table.

"I'd rather be alone than be with some dumb-asses." said Shaundi.

"Me too." I said, looking at some of the party attenders dancing, obviously drunk.

"So..." I said, honestly I was a little bored. Parties sometimes bore me. It was always the same damn thing. Strippers, hoes, beer, drugs, and sometimes guns. But, guns were used only if we were lucky enough.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" I asked.

"And, where would we go?" Shaundi questioned back.

"I don-," I was cut off by a chanting crowd, "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" I heard.

I saw a guy I didn't know with a wine bottle, he was chugging down the whole bottle. After he was done he fell unconscious down on the ground. For some reason the people around him started kicking him. People these days...

"Do you just want to go in a different room?" I asked.

"Yes, I would want to, like right now." Shaundi answered, we both left the bar area, we got to the door of my bedroom, I checked inside no-one was inside, thank god.

We both entered the room, Shaundi sat on the bed.

"Yeah, you should probably get up, I saw two people fuc-," Before I could even finish my sentence, Shaundi got up quickly.

"I was even planning on using the bed." I said, smirking.

"And, what were you going to do with this bed." asked Shaundi.

"Obviously I was going to have a pillow fight." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" questioned Shaundi.

"No." I said, grabbing her closer to me. We were so close to each other, "Hey, now we have time with each other, we just don't have a bed."

We started kissing, never stopping. Then, I saw the door open, two people walked in.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled, they scurried away slamming the door. I walked over by the door and locked it.

"Okay, now we have time with each other, without being interrupted." I said, walking back to Shaundi.

We continued kissing, and hopefully I was right about not being interrupted.

* * *

**Johnny's** **POV**

I really liked this fucking party. But, the music was shit, I wonder who took care of the music. I also wonder where The Boss was at. It also seemed that Shaundi was missing too. Oh, shit now I know. I chuckled a little and headed towards The Boss' room. I know right now this might be an asshole thing to do. But, if he wanted to getting some, The Boss should at least do it when everyone is gone.

I knocked on the door, "Boss? We need you." I yelled out.

"Can it be later?" The Boss yelled back.

"No!"

"Fuck.." I heard The Boss say, then the door opened, The Boss was buttoning his dress shirt up.

"What do you need?" The Boss asked, impatient, wanting to get back at what he was doing.

"Make sure to wear protection." I said, then started laughing.

The Boss sighed and slammed the door. Now, that was hilarious I thought to myself.

* * *

**The Boss' POV**

"Dammit Johnny." I said lowly.

"What happened?" Shaundi asked.

"Johnny just kinda fucked with me a little." I said, "Okay, I can't take it anymore."

I ripped off the dirty sheets off my bed and put on clean ones. I was thankful to have new clean sheets, especially after some strangers fucked in my bed. I shuddered at the thought. Shaundi and I started kissing, we moved onto the bed.

I'm glad that I had her, especially after almost a long time of waiting. I knew something would happen if we told everyone that we were together. Hell, our enemies already know we were together. But, it wouldn't be worth it telling everyone.

We finished our long sex session. I laid besides her.

"Now, maybe I can know your name." said Shaundi, a little breathless.

"Not in a million years." I said.

"Oh, come on."

"Okay, ready?" I asked, knowing that I would regret telling Shaundi my name.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Grant. My name is Grant." I said, feeling like I had let out a huge secret. And, it was actually a secret.

"No last names?" Shaundi asked.

"You'll learn that later." I said, then I soon fell asleep. Hoping no-one would walk in on us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy. Anyways, about The Boss's name, Grant, I'll call him by his first name. I'll still have some Saints refer to him as The Boss. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

** -Flashback Dream #1- **

_"Come on, Grant!" My brother, Trevor yelled. _

_ "We aren't suppose to go here!" I yelled back. _

_ We were in the woods in this cold Fall season. _

_ "You have to at least see my tree-house, you pussy!" Trevor yelled, jogging to his tree-house, I couldn't really keep up with him. Damn he's fast, I thought. _

_ "You're 17, I'm 16, we aren't really suppose to be into tree-houses!" _

_ "Hey, there'll be some playboys in there!" _

_ We got to Trevor's tree-house, it looked like an average tree-house with some shit magazines. _

_ "You know, if you don't get to any colleges, you could be a pimp." I said, looking at the "dirty" magazines of naked women. _

_ "Asshole." _

_ I chuckled and sat down on a ripped-up couch. It's comfy as hell. _

_ "You know that girl at school, Brittany?" Trevor asked, looking through one of his playboys. _

_ "Yeah, so what?" _

_"She likes you." _

_"A nerd like me? Please, it's probably just for me to do her homework." _

_"Hey, stop doubting yourself like that." _

_"She's not my type." I said. _

_"What's your type, then?" _

_"You'll see."_

_ "Shit, Grant, we have to go." Trevor said, looking at his watch. _

_"Alright." _

_ We left his tree-house and we left the woods. We walked in the streets of Stilwater, hookers, and gang members were all around us. As well as normal citizens. We were close to our house, great now I can finally get to some schoolwork. _

_ "Watch out!" yelled Trevor, pushing me to the ground. A car came by and some gang members shot people around us. Trevor got hit in the neck with a bullet. The car drove off as Trevor fell to the ground. _

_I got up and tried to stop the wound from bleeding. _

_"Trevor! Don't leave me! Please!" _

_"Grant...promise me something." _

_"I will." I said, tears streaming down my face. _

_"Kill those sons of bitches." Those were Trevor's last words. He slowly and painfully drifted to death. I couldn't do anything. _

_"Trevor, come on, don't leave me!" I slammed my fist on the pavement, sirens were coming closer, and closer. To the point where paramedics were carrying Trevor in a gurney._

* * *

I awoken up, I felt wetness on my face. Dammit, was I crying? My brother was right, I _am _a pussy. I never had a flashback like that. In years, actually. I looked to my right, Shaundi's still asleep, I didn't want to wake her up. I quietly got up and out of the bed. I got dressed and left my room; hoping that my penthouse isn't a big damn chaotic mess.

Wow, I looked at the surroundings, my penthouse looked good as new. What maids did Pierce hire?

I went downstairs, still looked good as new.

"Pierce? Johnny?" I called out.

"Dammit, what?" I heard Johnny say, he got up from the couch he had been laying on.

"What did you guys do?" I ask, pointing out at the surroundings.

"I didn't do shit." Johnny says, also looking around.

"Pierce!" I call out.

"What Boss?!" Pierce questions out, stumbling out of a room.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I got some bitches to clean this place up."

"Thanks?"

I sat on the couch, and sigh.

"So Boss, what are we going to do?" asks Pierce.

"Well, we aren't done with Magnificent Corporation, I think."

"How can you say, 'I think?'"

"I just mean I think!" I yell, I had gotten irritated with Pierce's questioning.

"Where's Shaundi?" Pierce asks, changing the questioning subject.

"That doesn't matter." I say, shifting my eyes back and forth between Johnny and Pierce.

Johnny smirked, fuck, I think to myself.

"Don't tell him." I mouth to Johnny.

"Pierce, Shaundi is somewhere in this penthouse, you just have to look for her." Johnny says, smirking at me.

Asshole, I think to myself.

"Excuse me." I say, running upstairs, and I close the bedroom door.

I jog back downstairs, Johnny was the only one in the living-room. Shit.

"Where's Pierce?" I question, obviously scared off my mind.

"Oh, you know, looking."

"You're killing me, Johnny."

"That's what friends are for!"

"Pierce! Come back down!" I yell, as if I was yelling for a lost child. Hell, Pierce is a child.

"I can't find her!" Pierce whines. Thank god, I thought to myself.

"That's because she left when you were looking. Yeah, so leave!" I exclaim sarcastically.

Pierce mumbles a few words as he leaves my penthouse.

"Okay, Johnny never do that again." I order.

"It's funny seeing you freak out. You should've seen that damn look on your face."

"Just stay here, I'm gonna go check on Shaundi." I say, leaving Johnny downstairs.

I entered my bedroom, thankfully it didn't look like Pierce checked in here. I sit down on the bed, I lightly push Shaundi.

"Maybe you should wake up." I say out-loud, hoping Shaundi could hear me.

"Shut up Grant." Shaundi says, pushing the sheets.

"Hey, don't say my name when people are in the penthouse." I say, getting up from the bed. "Sorry, I had to wake you up, it's just, Johnny is making me suffer. I just think it would be better if you were out of my bed so it doesn't look...suspicious."

"Fine.."

"Great, I don't have to suffer anymore!" I exclaim in happiness. "But, seriously we got some shit to do."


	21. Chapter 21

**I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I had writer's block. I have also been stressing out with school and keeping up with my homework. Now, I'm free, so I can update of course. Actually, when I do the flashback parts I always think of the song "You Found Me" By The Fray. If you haven't heard that song, you should probably listen to it. And, the flashback parts are important, they will reveal something in the later chapters. Anyways, enough of the talking, or typing :P, enjoy. **

-_Flashback-_

_ "How could this happen?" My mother cried out in between sobs. "I told you, I told you guys to come home right after school!" _

_ "Mom...I'm sorry, it just happened. It's not my fault, or Trevor's."_

_"It fucking is you-" My dad yelled out, raising his hand up, ready to hit me. _

_"Charlie, not now." My mother warned, gosh I felt guilty._

_ "Grant, honey, just go to your room." My mother said, she motioned upstairs indicating the direction to my room. _

_"What about school? What about my homework?" _

_"I'll send a note with you tomorrow, just get some rest." _

_"Okay.." I walked to my room upstairs, slumping my shoulders down. _

_ I had reached to my bedroom and saw a photo of Trevor and I at a football game. Everything seemed so perfect. And, now it's not so perfect anymore. It's sadly amazing how fast something can be taken away from you. I laid down on my bed, remembering what had happened tonight so far. I slowly drifted to sleep. _

_That damn beeping from my alarm clock had woken me up. I hated it, I threw on some clothes and went downstairs. I saw my father sitting at the small round dining table in the kitchen. He had a cup of coffee with him, he looked out the kitchen window. _

_ I took some cereal out and ate at the kitchen counter, I never looked at my father. It was painful to look at him. _

_"Where's mom?" I ask, putting the small bowl in the sink. _

_"In bed," He grabbed a small note and handed it to me, "Here, it's for school, you only go for today. Go ask for some homework for the rest of the week."_

_"Thanks." I say, grabbing the note and leaving the house. _

_ When I arrived at the highschool I truly wanted to go back home; or better yet, die. _

_ "So I was like, fuck that." I heard a bunch of girls talk, they had cussed a bunch, but whatever. _

_ I walked to my locker, damn locker, I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders, "Sup, pussy-boy!" _

_ Dammit, it's the football players._

_"Leave me alone." I say lowly, keeping my eyes down. _

_"And, what are you going to do?" _

_I turned around to look at the dumbass. _

_"I will beat you." _

_"Ha! A nerd like you? I would love to see you fucking try! Where's your tough guy brother? Oh sorry! I forgot he died yesterday, he was on the news. I guess another dead kid killed by a gang!" _

_I grabbed the football player's neck and slammed him against the lockers. I choked him, keeping the pressure on his jugular. His eyes were rolling back, he was losing consciousness. I released him just in time for him to regain consciousness, he fell to the ground, taking in deep breaths. _

_"You never talk about my brother again. You hear me?!" I spat out, he nodded. I kicked him, I had caused a crowd, teachers were coming, dammit I couldn't handle this. I ran out of the school, I ran all the way back home._

* * *

"Boss?" Shaundi asked, snapping her fingers in front of me. I guess I was in some sort of trance, all the Saints had been looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"God, we asked you several times on what we were going to do. You didn't answer at all." said Shaundi.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"You sure, Boss? You seemed pretty out of it." Pierce said, the other Saints agreed with him.

"Look, I'm fine, okay? Let's just get to damn business." I said, "Look, I think I have a good idea. I remember I had seen a name of a Captain of Magnificent Corporation." I lied.

"Okay, then tell us the name." Shaundi said.

"I can't remember."

"Dammit." Johnny cursed lowly, though I could hear him.

I got up and ran my hands through my hair. I looked out the window and started thinking. Should I lie again? Nope, it's not worth it. Oliver! Crap, I had almost forgot that Shaundi already killed him. Great, now what?

"Kinzie, you got anything?" I ask, pointing at her.

"Only a few names, do you want all of them?"

"Just the important ones." I say, putting the emphasis on important.

"Erin Waine, know him?"

"I have absolutely no idea who the fuck he is. Wait, that's the only important one?"

"He runs the organization, well corporation, so yeah he's pretty important."

"Then, I say we kill him." Johnny proposes.

"I agree with you completely." I say, cocking my pistol, "Is everyone with us?"

"Yeah." They all say in unison.

"Great, now let's kill us an 'important' man."

* * *

**A/N So, that's our new chapter, I will update the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait, for me it felt like ten years! Again, I'll post the new chapter soon enough. ****Anyways, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait, it has honestly been a REAL long time. What happened was school caught up with me, I had a concert yesterday so I had to prepare for that, and I've also been getting help for math since I kinda failed my math test. I've also been working with the drum set, and learning really neat things that I'm honored to learn. I will get my schedule for this story more frequent, every Sunday I'll update, I know it's not Sunday today, but whatever. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Johnny was driving me to our destination, I thought it would be like a warehouse, though it was really the man's house. I had prayed he didn't have a wife or child, because then I would feel like an asshole for killing him. But, aren't I always an asshole? Erin Waine, yeah, that was our guy. But, I didn't know exactly why we were going after him. Erin is the man who started Magnificent Corporation. Now, killing him, would be the end. Sounds so easy, but it isn't.

I told the other Saints to stay, it was my business. Weird thing was Magnificent Corporation, and Erin Waine sounded so familiar. I then felt my flashback coming, I thought harder to remember if I've seen them before.

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

_ I ran home, I needed to leave, I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was catching up to me, I knew I had to start a new life I wouldn't dare to start. As I got home I packed my clothes and wrote a note to my parents, explaining what would happen, and that I'll be fine. Once I left with my backpack, I saw a black car that looked similar to the one the other night my brother got killed. The black car slowly drove by me. I looked over to see the driver. _

_ "What do you want?" I asked looking over at the driver, he was a bearded man with blonde hair, and a pair of aviators on. The man rolled his window down and glanced at me. _

_"You're next, not now, but later." The man said, he then rolled his window up and drove away, I stared at the car driving away. I put my backpack over my shoulder and proceeded on walking. _

* * *

"Boss? We're here." Johnny said, he stopped at a small blue house at a nice suburban neighborhood.

"Thanks, but I need you to stay here." I said, cocking my pistol.

"Why?" Johnny questioned.

"Because, it's my business, okay?" I said. Johnny gave me an unsure look, he nodded understanding.

"If you hear many shots, help me, okay?" I said, looking at the house and giving a small sigh.

"Alright." Johnny said. I exited his car and walked to the house, I put my pistol in the hem of my pants. I gave a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man answered the door.

The man was bearded and had blonde hair, this was the man, the was Erin Waine. It was him! It was the man I met years ago!

"Hello, I need to talk to you." I said, the man gave a nod and gestured inside. This wasn't going to end well, I thought.

"Please, sit." Erin commanded pointing to a seat in the living-room, I sat down and looked at my surroundings.

"What is it about?" Erin asked, looking at me.

"Do you know...Trevor O'Doherty? You know, the O'Doherty brothers." I asked, I had felt weird after I said my last name, usually I don't. **  
**

"Irish, yes?" Erin asked, raising his brows a bit.

"Yes, but do you know Trevor O'Doherty?" I asked again, getting a bit impatient. I wanted to know if he knew my brother, I also wanted to know if he killed him.

"Yes, sad that he...passed away." Erin said, looking as if he was going to grin. That motherfucker, I thought. Erin continued, "Weird, you look exactly like his brother, wait..." before he could finish I brought my gun up and pushed it to his forehead.

"I'm his brother, motherfucker. Tell me, did you kill him?" I asked, raising my voice higher.

Erin sighed and answered, "Yes, I've been watching you two fine young men. We needed you men for Magnificent Corporation. But, it didn't work out for your brother, and I decided to kill him. He started getting childish."

I felt a tear roll down my left eye, I couldn't believe it. "You have to pay your debts." I said, then I shot Erin in the head, he fell over on the chair. I quickly ran out of the house and into Johnny's car.

"DRIVE!" I screamed, Johnny started driving. I caught my breath and sighed. I looked out the window, I learned so much today, so much to even take right now.

Johnny and I got to my penthouse, when we got inside I collapsed on the couch. All the Saints stared at me.

"So, what happened?" Kinzie asked, for once looking out from her damn computer screen.

"I killed him." I said plainly, as if that's the only thing I do.

"Well, yeah, but what did you get from him?" Kinzie asked again, I glanced at her and sighed.

"I need to rest." I said, I walked upstairs into my bedroom and closed the door, I fell onto my bed, I sprawled out and deeply sighed. I didn't know if I hit depression, or I just wasn't in the mood for anything. I heard a knock on my door and I opened it.

"Grant? What happened." Shaundi asked, looking at me, her eyes were filled with worry. Well, that's new, I thought.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Then, why are you so damn quiet?" Shaundi asked, she investigated my face.

"I...I...I found out something, and you probably wouldn't understand." I said, hopefully she would take it and leave.

"Okay, then." Shaundi said, she left and I had felt a little happy since I didn't want to talk about it.

But, I _knew_ I had to talk about it to Shaundi sooner or later. Or, to anyone.


End file.
